Boxing Out, Man! Abridged
Icky tries to cheat his way into a torniment the episode. Transcript 'Chapter 1- Kairi's Birthday Party' *Lord Shen- ALRIGHT, YOU IMBACLES?! We need to get this place set up before my beloved Kairi and Sora get back?! She finally turns 18... At least that's what we assumed since Kingdom Hearts doesn't touch the subject of age. *SpongeBob: BLAHHHHHHHHHH IT'S HER BIRTHDAY, IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! *Patrick: I brought her a flame thrower! (Deminstraights it)! *SpongeBob: (Continues modern Spongebob nonsense along with patrick!) *Mr. Whiskers- I'm saying something stupid. *Brandy- I YELL AT YOU FOR BEING STUPID! *The Mad Hatter and The March Hare acted like baffoons! *Lord Shen-...... I really hate our standerds...... And why do our some of our lines start with a minus? *Things get crazier. *Lord Shen: "...... Our recruitment standerds are MADDENING?!.... Wait, I'm now speaking in with Qoutations and the two dots before my name!?.... I hope this inconsistent sytile disappears before it's already the following episodes later down the road." *Kairi- (After she and Sora get inside) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UNCLE SHEN?! Even though I'm tecnecally a disney character because of Kingdom Hearts using Disney Characters and that canonicly you shouldn't even know me. *Lord Shen- Well my beloved Kairi, canoncy be damned because we know eachother. Get ready to enjoy your birthday. Please don't over-react. *Kairi- Thanks, Uncle Shen. Two hours later... *Kairi- An iPhone? Awesome! You guys are the best! *Lord Shen- Well, I got you an all-paid cruise to the old ruins of Radient Garden. *Kairi- (Gasps)......... *SpongeBob-...... I think she likes it. *Sandy- She, doesn't looke thrilled. *Kairi-..... (Kairi runs away crying!) *Lord Shen- KAIRI WAIT!..... Aw, damn it! I thought taking her to the destroyed, monster infested ruins would be a brillient idea, but yet it isn't! AND WHERE THE BLOODLY BRITISH QOUTING DEVIL IS THAT ONE-SHOT LAND BEFORE TIME VILLAIN?! 'Chapter 2- Icky's Deal' *Icky- WHAT'RE YOU MEAN GAMBLING'S BEEN CURRENTLY BANNED?! *Guy at the Stand- Look, blame our lousy inconsistent politics as of the time. I jusy abliged. *Icky- YA KNOW, YOU CONVINENT STORE CLERK-OFF, THAT'S BS, MAN?! I HAVE BEEN ENJOYING GAMBLING SINCE SOME INSPEFICIAFIVED TIME SINCE I'M SUPPOSE TO BE A PREHISTORIC CREATURE AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?! I'M DESTENIED TO BE AN OVERTLY LOONICAL CARTOON CHARACTER THAT USED TO CRITICISED THE SERIES?! AND I DEMAND, THAT YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A TICKET?! *Guy at the Stand- Give me an impossable to reach price, and we'll talk. *Icky- Awwwwwww fuck! Ok fine! Just, let me go talk to someone. One journey to an ant colony later... *Queen Grinder IX was overseeing her workers being worked to the ground. *Grinder: "Ahhh, yes. Soon my unstoppable empire will be borned, and then I, Grinder, will come to rule the world, and- *Icky lands on top of her and grossingly squishes her. *Icky: "..... D'aww, damn it! RESET?!" RE-DO! *Grinder: "What do you want, idiot?!" *Icky: "I want to make a loan." *Grinder: "....... Sure." *Money appears from nowhere. *Icky: "..... Yay." 'Chapter 3- The Poker Game' *Tzzy- Hey, COUSIN! I'M BACK FROM MY POINTLESS ROLE FROM THE HERCULES MOVIE, AND- *Icky- NO ONE CARES, YOU BAD OC?! At the table *Scorpo- (Puts down his fold) Royal flush! *Icky- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- 'Chapter 4- Icky's Debt' *Icky- (Sees Temple infested with ants)........ FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUTTIE! *Icky runs off. Iago's Summer Home (He HAS that?) *Iago- YOUR AN IDIOT AND NOW WE NEED TO REPAIR YOUR DEPT?! *Icky: "I don't know what to do, Iago! All the other characters who are rich are convinvently inable to help us. What do we do, man? *Iago- You can come join me in my appearent job in a place that because of a misunderstanding of you saying Top Dollar City ends up becoming it's own world. It pays well. *Fidget- YAY THAT SOUNDS FUN?! *Icky smacks Fidget away! *Icky: "NO ONE LIKES YOU FOR THE BABY INSODENT?!" *Fidget: "(Head stuck in all) Owwwwwwwwwwwww." *The Fidget Pwn'd counter went on with a number that said 1. *Icky: TO BURGER BOYS! (POSES DRAMITICLY!) *Iago: ".... Ya didn't had to pose like that." 'Chapter 5- Search For $20,000' Burger Boy's *Manager- your hired. *Icky: "YAY!" Later *Manager: "Change in goverment rules. Your fired due to economic evioment." *Icky: "D'OH?!" *Manager: "AND you'll be threaten jailtime if you resist." *Icky: "D'OH D'OH?! *Manager: "And you have to pay us back in full!" *Icky: "TRIPLE 'D'OH?!" 'Chapter 6- The Crazy Idea' Dragon Temple *Icky- Damn it! WHO KNEW A PLANET OF MONEY WOULD BE SO.... EVIL?! *Iago- Blame the Goverment for that Icky. Blame the Goverment. *Icky- NEW IDEA?! (Pulls a poster out of nowhere!) "Wrestling Competition starting Tomorrow at the Stadium in the Antiqua System in the Disney Universe at 8:30 pm. If you've got what it takes to beat our world champions, then come on down and fight them. Whoever wins the competition wins a $20,000 cash prize." Guys, look! The prize money is exactly $20,000! Let's use Shen to cheat for us! Later *Lord Shen- NO! *Icky: "(Pulls out an embarising photo)." *Lord Shen: "YES!" 'Chapter 7- The Wrestling Match' The Stadium *Announcer- WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE SMASH N' CRASH COMPETITION. TODAY WE HAVE MANY COMPETITORS TODAY, AND THE CROWD IS GOING WILD. I CAN HARDLY WAIT TO SEE SOME TOTAL BEATDOWN IN THIS STADIUM. OUR COMPETITORS ARE; *SNEEZEL THE WEASEL *TERROR FLEA *BOXY THE GORILLA *UNITED UNIVERSE GRAND CHAMP, QUEEN SNAKERA *JIKU THE FOSSIL *AND FINALLY, LORD SHEN! *6 COMPETITORS, 1 CHAMPION! ALRIGHT, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLEEE! Hey wait, why is my words like this? First Round- Lord Shen vs. Sneezel the Weasel (Now here's a sytile that'll never be seen again after this.) *Icky- Sneezel's easy, go get'im. *Announcer- LET THE FIGHT BEGIN! (Shen and Sneezel meet in the center, and Sneezel coughs and wheezes) *Shen- Why have you bothered to come and fight when you're obviously unwell, weasel? *Sneezel- You're right! Maybe i should just...just...(plops to the floor.) *Announcer- WOW WAS THAT ANTI CLIMATIC! THEN AGAIN, SNEEZEL DOES HAVE A LONG RECORD OF LOSING, MAYBE IT'S ABOUT TIME HE RETIRES FOR GOOD! OR AT LEAST UNTIL HE DOES SOMETHING ABOUT HIS SICKNESS! *Lord Shen- Ha! I didn't even have to touch him. *Announcer: "WAIT A MINUTE, FOLKS?! I have just been told that..... Sneezeal died......" *Lord Shen: "..... OH MY BLOODLY- CANCELED?! *(One Memorial Service to Sneezeal later.) 'Epilogue' Dragon Temple *Icky- (The Fire Ants are still everywhere)........ That's it, I'm just gonna get the exterminator! Later *The Dragon Guardian Temple was seen being fumigated as tiny screams are heard. *Icky: "..... What did you expected, it's an abridged series?" End